Sometimes I Think I Love You
by DesiringPirates
Summary: I actually have ideas to write a couple of short one-shots and drabbles based mainly around McAbby, all lighthearted, and loosely tied together. If I ever get inspiration, I will type it up and add it to this story!
1. Doing it Finally!

(Hopeful!) Series title: Sometimes I think I love you.

Title: Doing It Finally

Rating: G

Summary: Tim FINALLY does it.

A/N: I actually have ideas to write a couple of short one-shots and drabbles based mainly around McAbby, all lighthearted, and loosely tied together. If I ever get inspiration, I will type it up and add it to this story!

**DOING IT**

Tim had finally done it.

Mid – rant, flailing her arms around and pacing like the energizer bunny; Abby Scuito never looked more beautiful to him. She was yelling about the state and tire pressure pumps or bullet casings, Tim honestly didn't know exactly. He was too busy watching her.

His mind flashed to something his sister said to him over the phone the other day, when he distressed over another failed attempt to find a good woman.

"_Timmy, you need to stop with the dating sites. They are worthless. So you know why you can't find the perfect woman? It's because you already found her. So just do it, Tim. Tell her how you feel."_

So he did. Ranting about tires and the law; Abby never noticed Tim walking straight to her, a determined look on his face. It wasn't until he grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers that Abby understood what was going on.

He freed her, and panicked. "I'm sorry." Then he quickly walked away, back to the bullpen.

"This is outrageous! Inconceivable! To think the state would question my evidence!" Abby growled. "My evidence is perfect!!" She defended.

Her best friends stayed quiet, and she assumed that he was listening to her. Abby continued to rant, not noticing Tim walking towards her. She did not stop complaining until Tim had grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

When Tim had let go, Abby could see a look of panic in his eyes. In two seconds she watched the mature, confident man revert back to the awkward young probie.

"I'm sorry." He said, quickly turned and ran off.

Abby stood there speechless for a moment, until a smile curled her lips.

A half hour later, Tim appeared calm. He even felt a little calmer; thanks to the team being (mostly) while they all did paperwork.

Tim also had not heard from Abby. He was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He flashed back on the kiss- him stepping to her, capturing her lips, rushing away…

The elevator dinged and Tim inwardly cringed. A colony of butterflies started flying around in his stomach.

"Hey Abs. Calmed down?" Tony asked, pausing from his paperwork. The movie obsessed special agent looked up at the forensic scientist. "I can do a mean Gibbs impression. Guaranteed to make you smile."

Abby grinned. "No thanks Tony. Timmy here calmed me down already."

Tim looked up at the beautiful girl. She did seem happy, and it gave Tim a little relief.

"McProbie? What did he do?"

"A special technique. I am actually here to get him, to show me it again." Abby turned and smiled at Tim. She held out her hand. "Come, McGee!"

Standing up, Tim took her outstretched arm and followed her down to her lab. He was smiling from ear to ear.


	2. If Anything Happened

Title: If Anything Had Happened...

Rated: G

Pairing: Abby/McGee

Summary: What if Tony and Ziva had not been in the elevator?

**IF ANYTHING HAD HAPPENED...**

"If something ever ever happened to you, I would-" he stopped, hearing the emotion in his voice.

Abby looked softly at him, wondering what he was going to say. "You'd what, McGee?"

Tim just nodded his head, keeping his mouth tightly closed. She know what he would do. Chase after the guy, quit, never be happy again... Abby could read it all in his eyes, the pain, the wondering, the love.

Abby stepped forward, and put her arms around him. Immediately, Tim did the same. He nestled his face into her neck, smelling the sweet perfume she wore. For a second, only a second, he heard his breath hitch with emotion. It was enough to make Abby hold tighter, and start crying into his shoulder.

"Abby." He said, in a low voice.

"I know, Tim." She took a deep breathe. "I would die too. Inside, I mean." Her arms lessened their grip, but she remained holding him. "Life without Timmy would be cruel."

Tim gave a small smile. "Life without Abby would be cruel."

Abby leaned back, and without a second thought, pressed her lips against his. Tim responded in kind, lowering his hands to go around her waist. It was a sweet kiss, one salted with tears, but it said everything in loud volumes.

"I'm sorry." Abby said when they pulled apart. "I should not have done that."

Tim smiled again, the special smile just for her. It made Abby relax. "No need for apologies."

Abby gave him another hug, and held his hand as they walked up to the bull pen together.


End file.
